The phone call
by The McQuaid Brothers
Summary: This is kind of a mix of Bloodlines and Vampire Academy. It is set in The Golden Lily, when Dimitri, Sonya, and Sydney are out and Dimitri gets a phone call, then Sydney and and Sonya get attacked and blah blah blah. But this time it isn't Rose who's calling, but its about her. Dimitri is the first to find out with the phone call, what has happened to Rose...UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**THIS TAKES PLACE IN THE GOLDEN LILY WHEN SYDNEY, ROSE, AND DIMITRI ARE OUT AT A CAFE, RESTAURANT, I DON'T KNOW SOMETHING ALONG THOSE LINES. BUT DIMITRI RECIEVES A PHONE CALL FROM ROSE AND THEN SYDNEY AND SONYA GO OFF, AND GET ATTACKED AND BLAH BLAH BLAH. ONLY IN THIS STORY THE PHONE CALL ISN'T FROM ROSE. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE GOLDEN LILY, THEN I JUST RUINED FOR YOU, HAVE A NICE DAY : ) **

SYDNEY POV

"Hello?" Dimitri answered. He then got up and walked away for more privacy. Not leaving our eyesight though. He walked to the side of the cafe **I DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE BUT I'M CALLING IT A CAFE **and leaned back on the brick building across from the cafe. His expression was pretty neutral at first, but it was slowly replaced by one of grief, anger, and sadness.

After a minute he flipped the phone shut. It looked like he was walking towards us but he whipped around and threw the phone against the wall. It broke into two, but he picked up the pieces and threw them again. This time shattering what was left of the phone. I don't know what angered him but I don't want to be around when that anger is released. He ran a hand through his hair then pinched the bridge of his nose. After a while he came back to us, but only to tell us that he would be gone for a while, and maybe never come back. He didn't even bother to grab his duster as he walked away.

Sonya and I went back to Clarence's after a while to find a note from Dimitri on the fridge, leaving a more detailed explanation of why he left.

_I was informed by the Court's hospital that Rose is on life support, and will be taken off it tomorrow. I have gone to say goodbye, I don't know when I'll be back. There's a good chance I won't be. I won't be fit to protect anyone anymore, another Guardian will be assigned taking my place soon. Unless somehow Rose comes back to life. _

_- Dimitri_

I looked over to Sonya to see her face streaked with tears, she had known Rose longer than Dimitri had. I myself, was on the verge of breaking down. Even after knowing Rose for so little time. I don't know how I'll be able to tell Eddie and Jill. Adrian is another story, Jill had told me that Adrian still loves her, and still thinks of her despite of what he feels for me. This will crush him.

"They have to know." Sonya said, tears still running down her cheeks. I noticed the bottom half of the paper was damp, I don't know if it was from Dimitri's or Sonya's tears.

"It's better sooner than later, they would hate it if we kept it from them. Adrian would find out anyway, from my aura and demand what happened. Knowing if I was lying." She finished.

I wiped the tears of my face with my sleeve,"I'll do it." I said. I then turned around and left, shutting the door behind me.

Once outside, I climbed into Latte and drove back to Amberwood. It was almost curfew, but the time difference didn't matter when I asked them if I could see Eddie and Jill to tell them a loved one had died. Soon I heard a knock on my door, and opened it to see Eddie and Jill. I let them in.

"What's the matter Sydney?"Eddie asked. He saw my puffy eyes, giving away that I had been crying. It had also helped me be more convincing to have them let me see Eddie and Jill, Angelina didn't come though. I had them sti down.

"Dimitri's gone."I said. Not wanting to jump right in, baby steps, baby steps.

"You mean, he's.." Eddie trailed off.

"No," I assured him. He looked relieved and so did Jill.

"He left to go see Rose." I said, choking on her name. I could feel the tears forming, one escaped and I hastily wiped it away. They didn't seem to think anything was wrong.

"Rose is,"I began. That's when the expressions on their faces grew worried. I didn't know how I could finish this.

"Rose is on life support,"I continued. It was hard to just come out with, I didn't want to seem rude. Not only that, but Rose has been Eddie's best friend for a long time. With her and Mason gone, Jill had told me about him, then Eddie will be destroyed. He would have lost the best friend he had sworn to protect. I know how sensitive Jill is, and even with Eddie's history with Rose, Jill might have just as hard a time. But what do I know, I'm out of the loop when it comes to her old friends.

"They are going to take her off life support tomorrow, Dimitri has left to say goodbye." I finished. There, it was done. Eddie looked at me in disbelief.

"That's not true."Eddie said. He let out a harsh laugh. "You're joking. This is all some kind of prank. A cruel one too."He said.

Before I could say anything else he was out the door. I look at jill, tears were in her eyes.

"Is it true?"She asked, she ounded so innocent, and so helpless.

"Yes."I told her. She let the tears fall, slowly they rolled down her cheeks till she had a good stream going. All of a sudden I was trapped in a hug. I patted her back not knowing what other way to give comfort. I don't know how long it was till she finally let go, she didn't say anything to me. But just walked out the door, she'll have Angeline.

Now it was time to inform one last person. Adrian. I got permission to leave by telling them that I still had other family to inform of the news. I drove to Adrian's apartment with a heavy heart, not even bothering to turn on the radio. I arrived and knocked on his door, hoping he would be home.

Finally he opened the door,"How's it going Sage?"He asked with a smile. But it quickly disappeared as he took in my appearance.

"Holy shit Sage, what happened?" He asked, gesturing me inside. I walked in.

"Well,"I began. I looked at his face, it held genuine concern for me. I couldn't drag it on like I did with Eddie and Jill.

"Rose is on life support, they take her off tomorrow. We only just found out." I said. His concerned look for me faded, replaced by shock and sadness.

"You're not serious are you?" He asked, his tone was stiff unlike Eddie's disbelieving nature. I nodded.

He ran a hand through his hair, then looked back at me."You should go now." He said. But I didn't want to go, I wanted to console him and make sure he was okay. Because I knew for sure this would drive him over the edge. But I left anyway, not wanting to see it.

**BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING, ROSE DOES NOT DIE. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU MIGHT THINK SO, IT WILL BE VERY CONVINCING. BUT HAVE HOPE BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO KILL HER, IF I DID THEN THE PLOT TO THIS STORY WOULD BE DESTROYED. EVEN IF THERE IS A STORY, DO YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE?**


	2. Painting

SYDNEY POV

The next morning I got up and got ready just like any other day. Only when I went to class I found out I had the day off to mourn. Or so that's what my teacher said. I had to leave the classroom with all of them staring at me and whispering. So I went to go check on Eddie. I knocked on his door a couple of times, after he didn't answer I ended up trying to pick the lock. Only to discover it was already open. I walked in. Eddie was sitting in the corner of the room with his legs pulled up to his chest and his face buried in his arms.

What I didn't expect to see was Jill curled up next to him, her arms were around him. They were both asleep. I decided to leave them be, and walked out the door. Instead I went to go see Adrian. I didn't know what to expect when I got there, but I was thinking it would be around the same reaction as Eddie and Jill.

When I got there, I tested to see if the door was open. It wasn't, I picked the lock and walked inside. I was surrounded by Rose, or Rose paintings. There were some of her laughing and smiling, others where she was in battle, paintings of her sleeping, and one where she was dead. I was looking at the last one when Adrian came up next to me.

"It was hard to paint that one, I couldn't find the right colors for her eyes. I needed them glazed over."He said. His face held no expression, but his eyes said it all. I didn't say anything, thinking that anything could send him over the edge. He went away for a minute and brought back a blank canvas. He brought his tools and colors and began to paint a new picture. I sat down and watched him. This one was of her crying.

"You know the last thing I said to her? I said, the contract's null and void, by the way." He said. I didn't answer, and I didn't have to because he continued on.

"The last things I told her were that she ruined other people's lives, and that she was a horrible person. That was the jist of it. She thought that she could help everybody, she wanted too. But she couldn't, and I rubbed that in her face." He said. He was working on painting the tears now, it seemed like at least 7 different colors for just one drop.

"I should have made it up to her, I should have talked to her. She wanted to be my friend again, but I wouldn't let her." He finished.

"She forgave you." I said. His eyes finally moved away from the canvas to look at me.

"You know Rose, she probably forgave right after you said that. She knows she hurt you and that it wasn't fair what she did. Even after you told her about how everyone else came out of that whole mess, that she ruined their lives I guess. She doesn't care, why do you think she was reaching out to you." I told him.

"Knew, didn't." He answered. I looked down at my feet. I got up to leave them, I was almost to the door when something caught my eye. There was a scar on Adrian's arm.

Adrian saw me looking at it,"Relax Sage, I'm not going emo. I needed the right color of blood, but nothing could match the real thing."

I was still worried about him, but not as worried knowing he didn't kill himself. I left his apartment.

DIMITRI POV

She was still alive, well, they didn't take her off life support yet. I was sitting beside her in the hospital room, in ten minutes she was scheduled to die. I remember her telling me something about her death penciled on a calendar, about her wanting to die in battle. She did recieve her injuries in battle though.

I clasped her hand with mine and squeezed it. I had been trying to get a response from her for hours. I never expected anything in return though, and I never got anything. But my hand was still in hers, I was determined to stay with her till the end.

I felt something, she squeezed back. Not hard, but enough so that I could feel it. But I didn't know if she knew it was me. I picked her hand up and kissed it. She squeezed my hand. I was so overjoyed by her responses that I went to see the doctor. Surely if she could feel something, maybe even hear me, then there was someway to save her. I found the doctor and told him of her movement. But he responded without any enthusiasm.

"It doesn't matter, there isn't a way to save her. She will be taken of life support as planned." He said.

"But if she responded now then we could make her respond more, and eventually.." I trailed off.

"And eventually what? She'll be alright again? It doesn't matter what she does now. Nothing is going to affect her condition." He told me. Then he went back to writing who knows what on that clipboard of his. I wanted to take from him and smack him in the face.

Nonetheless I went back to squeezing Rose's hand.

LISSA POV

"What do you mean I can't see her!" I yelled. I was in Romania right now, something related to sending Dhampirs here to protect Moroi. I was talking, yelling, at a council member that had been required to come with me.

"I don't care what they think, I'm leaving anyway."I told her, lowering my voice. She couldn't stop me, no one could. With my power as Queen, and compulsion. But no one needed to know about that last one.

I didn't even bother to pack up my belongings from the hotel, I only grabbed my iphone to book a flight. Until I realized I was Queen and that I had my own private jet. Christian was also here too, I told him the news and we left. On the flight there I called and ordered them to postpone taking her off life support. I just hoped I had called in time.


	3. update

**SORRY NOT A CHAPTER, JUST LETTING YOU KNOW THAT I'M GOING TO UPDATE THIS. BUT NOT OFTEN, JUST WHENEVER I WANT TO OR WHEN I'M BORED. NOT VERY MUCH THOUGH, IT SEEMS THAT NOT A LOT OF PEOPLE ARE READING THIS SO IT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER THAT MUCH. **

**BUT REVIEWS ALWAYS HELP, SO IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY AND WANT TO READ IT LEAVE A REVIEW AND I MIGHT UPDATE MORE OFTEN. MAYBE EVEN REGULARLY, BUT KEEP IN MIND I AM ALSO STILL UPDATING FOUR OTHER STORIES...WELL, SOON TO BE FOUR.**


	4. compulsion

**OKAY, SINCE YOU GUYS WROTE A LOT OF NICE REVIEWS, MOST OF YOU ANYWAY, I HAVE DECIDED TO UPDATE. KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK, AND I WILL PROBABLY UPDATE TOMORROW.**

DIMITRI POV

I stood in the hall, right next to the doctor's office. He was discussing Rose, right now I couldn't tell if the news was good or bad. But judging by my earlier conversations with him, he probably wants to kill her just to get to me.

"What do you mean postpone? Why?" He asked. He was talking to someone on his phone.

"Yes, your majesty."He said, he then hung up the phone. He was talking to Lissa, was she going to come here? Yes! She was probably calling to stop them so she could come heal Rose. I had to tell the others.

I left the hallway and walked back into Roza's room, shutting the door. Then I remembered I threw my cellphone at a wall. There was a phone right next to her bed, I picked it up and dialed Sonya.

"Hello?"She answered.

"Hey Sonya, it's Dimitri." I said.

"Oh, uh hi." She said tentatively.

"Lissa is flying over to the hospital where Rose is staying. They haven't dropped her yet, Lissa is going to heal her." I said, the line was quiet for a minute. Then she spoke up.

"I could fly up there and heal her, it would be faster and Vasilisa wouldn't have to use her powers." she said.

"You don't have to." I said.

"No, I want to." She insisted.

"Okay, but I'm paying for your plane ticket."I said. We said our good-byes and I hung up. I set the phone down and looked at Rose, even with her hair all greasy, her skin almost white, and the fact that she hadn't showered in days and stank like no tomorrow. She was still the most beautiful girl in the world.

SONYA POV

After I hung up the phone i immediately called Sydney, classes just ended at AmberWood so Sydney should just be getting out.

"Hello?"She answered.

"It's Sonya, I need you, Eddie, and Jill to come over."I said. There was a pause.

"Now?"She asked.

"Yes, now."I confirmed. She then agreed and said she would be over with them in about ten minutes.

SYDNEY POV

Eddie hadn't come out of his room in at least 2 days, I told the administration that Rose had been someone very close to him. They let him off from school for a week. Jill on the otherhand, they let her off for the week also. But that was because she wouldn't stop breaking down in the middle of class.

The first person I went to get was Jill, her room was closer. I knocked on the door, and no one answered. I knocked again. Jill opened the door just enough to pole her head out, her eyes were puffy from crying.

"Yeah?"She asked.

"Sonya needs to talk to you, me, and Eddie. Weneed to go."I said. She disappeared inside for a minute, and then came back out with Eddie, he too looked about as distressed as Jill. We left the building and drove over to Sonya's in Latte.

It didn't take long for us to all get settled into the living room.

"So, as it turns out. Vasilisa has called the hospital to postpone Rose's death. She will be flying from Romania to heal her. But I'm going ot instead, it will be faster and it will save Vasilisa the trouble." She said. Eddie looked pretty shocked at first, but then anger took over his expression.

"Why didn't anyone think of this earlier!"He yelled.

"Hey, calm down Eddie. Everything's okay."I said.

"I know that! I'm just asking why no one bothered to think of it before you lead me to believe Rose was dead!"He exclaimed. I could understand why he was so upset, I didn't try to calm him down this time.

"Eddie, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay, everything will return to normal."Sonya said slowly. Eddie's eyes glazed over and he smiled.

"Yeah, it is. Okay."He said calmly. Jill glared at Sonya.

"Did you want him acting that way?"Sonya asked Jill.

"No,"She admitted with a sigh. I took Eddie and Jill back to AmberWood. I pulled into the parking lot at AmberWood, we got out of the car.

"She compelled me!" Eddie yelled, suddenly breaking the slience.

"You were making a scene."I insisted. Eddie let out an exasperated sigh.

"I know, I'm sorry."He said.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." I said.


	5. Too fast?

**SORRY GUYS, BEEN BUSY. **

ROSE POV

Wow. I had never seen Lissa that angry before, she had the doctor fired. Actually, I don't think he can ever show his face in any medical center ever again. I heard he moved out of court in shame. Not that I feel bad for him or anything, I probably would have made his punishment worse. But I guess that's because I was the victim.

I wanted to get on a plane right away to see Eddie and the others, of course Dimitri objected saying that I almost died. But I told him that I was as good as new and that I shouldn't make them suffer. So I was on a plane right now, sitting in between Sonya and Dimitri while Christian and Lissa sat in front of us. The whole time I thinking about Adrian.

Does her even know I almost died? I think Sonya might have told him, would he even care? Well of course he would, he might not care as much. Seeing as he hated me and all. I don't think I'll even see him there, I haven't seen him for a long time. I could never forget what he looks like though. Maybe I'll be the one avoiding him this time.

"Attention, this is your captain speaking. We will be arriving in Palm Springs at about 1:37 p.m. please fasten your seat belts." Said a voice over the intercom. We fastened our seat belts.

The plane landed ten minutes later. I didn't know how long I'd be staying, but as usual my luggage was able to fit in a backpack. Made for easier traveling too. I got my stuff from the storage unit above the seat and began to make my way down the aisle. Lissa couldn't come unprotected so in addition to Dimitri and I as her Guardians. Other Guardians undercover will be accompany us as well, they were required not to be seen.

We came to the car we rented 15 minutes after that, it would fit all of us. It was a Honda.

"You know that Volvo's are safer right?"I told Dimitri. He thought for a minute.

"I'm still going with Honda's."He said. I sighed. We piled into the car and got on our way.

TEN MINUTES LATER...

"Are we there yet?"I whined. I was riding shotgun and Dimitri was driving.

"No."Dimitri answered.

"Are we almost there?"I asked.

"No."He said again.

"How long till we get there?"I asked.

"We'll get there when we get there."Dimitri said, gripping the steering wheel tighter. I could tell I was ticking him off, but did I care. Not really.

"Can you estimate how long it will take to get there?"I asked. From the back seat I heard Lissa suppress a giggle, I glanced behind me. Sonya was giving me a warning look, seeing as how she can read our auras she could probably tell I was trying to piss him off. And from the look, I was.

SYDNEY POV

I stood in front of his door. I didn't even know if he was alive or dead, I hadn't heard from him ever since I visited him. I knocked on the door, there was no answer.I knocked again. Again, nothing.

"Adrian, it's me Sydney. Um, Sonya flew to Court and healed Rose. Rose is coming to see Eddie, Jill, and I. I'm sure she'll want to see you too."I said. That got a reaction. The door whipped open.

"Why didn't you tell me!"He exclaimed.

"I just did!"I yelled at him back.

"I meant why didn't you tell me earlier!"He yelled.

"Because you locked yourself in your apartment!"I yelled back.

"Then you knock on the door!"Adrian shouted.

"I would have told you earlier if you weren't such-"I stopped mid-sentence. I saw something in my periphery, something familiar. Me. It was a picture of me, it was surrounded by other pictures of Rose. But it was me. I pointed at it.

"What's that?"I asked. In the picture I was wearing my school uniform, the sung was shining down on me making my hair glow, I was smiling at the camera, er the artist I guess. Adrian looked in the direction I was painting and his face turned beat red, his eyes widened, and he began to stutter.

"Well, I um you see um. Since uh I had drawn enough of um Rose. I thought of what else to draw, and I decided to draw a random person and you came to mind." He said.

"Random people? Eddie is a random person."I said.

"But Eddie's a dude."He told me. I laughed.

"It's okay."I responded. Then just like that the tension disappeared.

"Hey, you want to go out and get a drink or something. I haven't left the house for a few days, and I've been sober for too long."He said. I thought about it.

"Sure."

**TOO FAST?**


	6. ADOPTION

UP FOR ADOPTION, IF YOU WANT IT. TAKE IT. JUST GIVE ME CREDIT FOR THE IDEA.


End file.
